


Dinner

by wicl93



Series: Uke! Kakashi [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Main Pairing Inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fifth part of a series with Kakashi as the uke. The stories will have a different seme or semes, and if there's a particular pairing you want, feel free to comment, and I'll try to get it in. New parts of the series will be added every month on the pairing day if possible, like here.</p>
<p>Immediately continues on from part 4 of the series - who is Kakashi joining for dinner?</p>
<p>Main pairing not in tags, but if you really want to know it's in the warnings before the story starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

WARNINGS: IruKaka, side-pairings RaiKaka and SasuNaru, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Kakashi had returned home after his 'training' with Raido, had a quick shower, and then quickly redressed before heading out to meet his dinner companion. As he entered the other man's apartment through the window, he was greeted with:

"You're late."

"Oh, come on Ruka-chan, it's not like I did it on purpose", Kakashi said innocently.

"Yeah, right", Iruka replied, rolling his eyes, although the smile on his face indicated that he was not truly annoyed.

Kakashi sat down with Iruka at the small dining table in the dark-haired man's kitchen, looking longingly at the food on the table.

"How can I be late if you haven't started eating yet?" Kakashi asked defensively.

"I was keeping the food warm in the oven – it was finished almost an hour ago."

"I was busy...training", Kakashi said, placing emphasis on the final word to indicate what he meant.

"Yeah, I'll bet", Iruka muttered.

"Come on, Ruka-chan, don't be like that", Kakashi pouted beneath his mask.

"Do you have to call me by that stupid pet-name?" Iruka asked with a sigh, as he handed Kakashi a pair of chopsticks. A small bulge in the front of Kakashi's mask made Iruka realise that the silver-haired jounin was sticking out his tongue in his typical childish response. Iruka chuckled slightly as he began to eat.

"You know Kakashi, even the students in my class can come up with a better comeback than just sticking their tongues out at me."

"Like what?"

"Well, at the very least they'd do something like throw water balloons, or paint bombs...I suppose weapons may also be a possibility..." Iruka trailed off, sucking thoughtfully on the tips of his chopsticks, while Kakashi watched the action closely.

"Yeah, well...maybe I just don't want to injure you, after all, then you won't cook for me any more...and you're an amazing cook."

"Oh...er – thanks, Kakashi", Iruka blushed, not expecting the compliment.

The two of them continued eating in silence for some time, before Iruka broke the silence:

"So...I've been hearing a lot about you lately..." he began.

"All good?"

"Well, that depends on what you count as good..."

"What have you been hearing?" Kakashi asked, finishing his last bite of food and setting down his chopsticks. He replaced his mask over his mouth and set down the napkin he'd been covering his face with while he ate.

"You and Gai...and Obito...and Ibiki...and whoever you were training with earlier was probably the same..."

"I was training with Raido."

"Okay then, Gai, Obito, Ibiki and Raido. At least space them out a little more if you're going to sleep with so many different people."

"Aww, Ruka-chan, are you feeling left out?"

"Are you just trying to sleep with every man in the village?" Iruka asked.

"Ah-ha! So you are feeling left out. Well –"

"Kakashi...I'm being serious here", Iruka interrupted him before Kakashi could say – or do – anything sexual. "If you keep going then all anyone will do is have sex with you, you won't be able to find someone to just be with."

"Didn't you just list the guys I've been with lately?"

"I don't mean sex, Kakashi, I mean no-one will date you if they just think that you're...well...a man-whore."

"Don't be silly, I could find someone to date if I wanted to", Kakashi waved him off. "Now then, about your jealousy..." Kakashi trailed off suggestively, standing up and pulling Iruka to his feet.

"Kakashi, I'm not jealous", Iruka protested, as he was led over to the living room and pushed down into an armchair.

"Then why are you so bothered about my situation?" Kakashi asked, kneeling between Iruka's legs and beginning to unfasten the younger man's trousers.

"Because you're my friend", Iruka said softly.

"You mean like Sasuke and Naruto are 'friends'?" Kakashi asked.

"Hardly", Iruka scoffed. "Those two were obvious even in the Academy... Kakashi!" Iruka all-but shrieked, as Kakashi succeeded in unfastening his trousers and began palming him through only the thin layer of fabric that was Iruka's underwear.

"Come on, Iruka, all that was just because you want this", Kakashi stated matter-of-factly, pulling down his mask and sucking on the hardening flesh through the layer of cotton still covering it. Iruka groaned, fingers twining in silver hair, seemingly pushing Kakashi's head away and yet simultaneously also pulling it closer.

"Kakashi, I really do just...I mean, you're my friend and I care about you..." Iruka panted, as Kakashi continued to suck harshly through the cotton. Kakashi smirked up at the chunin, enjoying how quickly he could make Iruka come undone. He tugged on Iruka's underwear, just enough to reveal the rock-hard erection, before leaning back down to suck on the exposed flesh. Kakashi tugged at Iruka's foreskin with his teeth, before lapping at the precome already dripping from the tip of Iruka's cock. Iruka groaned, lifting one arm to cover his face, while the hand of his other arm remained on Kakashi's head, no longer even trying to push the jounin away. Kakashi allowed himself a quick smile, before he returned to the job at hand.

Kakashi tugged Iruka's underwear down a little more, sliding one hand inside to fondle Iruka's balls, while the other hand snaked around Iruka's back, resting in the small of Iruka's back to pull him closer. His mouth returned to Iruka's erection, suckling lightly on the head, before sliding slowly down, until around half of Iruka's cock was encased in his mouth. Kakashi bobbed his head slowly, listening to the pants and groans being emitted by the chunin above him. He smiled around the hard flesh as his tongue made contact with a spot which made Iruka arch his back slightly. He continued laving his tongue over the area, rubbing at Iruka's balls with even more force as he took even more of the hard shaft down his throat. Before long, Kakashi had swallowed Iruka's entire cock, his nose buried in small black curls of hair. He swallowed over and over again, bobbing his head slightly and continuing to lave his tongue up and down the underside of Iruka's cock. As he did so, he gradually increased the pressure of the hand playing with Iruka's balls, and began rubbing coaxingly on the small of Iruka's back with the other hand. It didn't take long for Iruka to tense up, balls tightening in Kakashi's hand while Iruka's hands clutched at silver hair. Iruka came down Kakashi's throat with a long-drawn out groan, his whole body stuttering as he emptied every drop into the jounin's waiting mouth. Kakashi hummed, the vibrations only adding to Iruka's orgasm, as Kakashi eagerly swallowed everything Iruka gave. Iruka slumped back into the armchair, hands releasing their hold on Kakashi's hair. he looked down at Kakashi through half-lidded eyes, while the silver-haired jounin smirked up at him.

"So, if you weren't jealous, why did you enjoy that so much?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, you really aren't getting it, are you?" Iruka asked, still gasping for breath.

"What?"

"I never said I didn't want you, after all, I think you're just as hot as apparently every other guy in the village does, it's just..."

"Just what?" Kakashi prompted.  _Just hurry up and end this conversation,_ Kakashi said to himself,  _then we can get onto the really good bit...in your bedroom. Although, I suppose the couch would work to..._

"Kakashi", Iruka said, bringing the man's attention back to the conversation. "Sooner or later, you'll have to choose who to be with – my point is just that, when that time comes, you may find that the person who you choose no longer wants you back, as they only thought you wanted sex."

"Iruka", Kakashi sighed, standing up. "Thanks. Really, thank you for caring so much. But...I don't think that it'll be an issue. Right now I don't care if I'm in a relationship or not. And, when the time comes, I'm sure I'll be able to pick someone and they'll want me back."

"Okay", Iruka said, standing up as well, albeit a little shaky on his legs still. "I just hope you're right about that", he added.

"I will be. Now, do I get a turn?" Kakashi asked suggestively.

"You want a blowjob?" Iruka asked in reply.

"Well, I was thinking of something involving an area a little further back..." Kakashi trailed off. Before Iruka could respond, Kakashi was already unfastening his pants, stepping out of them and leaning over the couch, waving his bare ass at Iruka.

"No underwear?" Iruka asked.

"I guess I just knew you couldn't resist my charms", Kakashi replied, smirking at Iruka over his shoulder. He shuddered as the younger man's calloused hand slid over the smooth cheeks, before sliding between to rub teasingly at the puckering hole.

"Such a slut", Iruka whispered, before dropping to his knees, pulling Kakashi's hips backwards and pressing his tongue against Kakashi's hole. He lapped at the hole gently, making Kakashi groan above him. He gradually eased his tongue inside, giving little licks to the inside of Kakashi's hole, before sliding a finger in along side his tongue. Iruka pulled back slightly, replacing his tongue with a second finger. Kakashi moaned loudly as the two fingers inside him found his sweet spot, assaulting it roughly.

"Ah! Iruka! There, come on there! Fuck me!" Kakashi panted, pressing back against the invading digits. Iruka ignored Kakashi, however, continuing to use only his fingers, although he did slide in a third.

"How are you so tight?" Iruka muttered quietly.

"I'm just that good, now would you just fuck me? Please? I don't know how much longer I'll last", Kakashi begged, groaning as his prostate was struck over and over again. Iruka ignored the request again, leaning in to lick at the area around Kakashi's hole, continuing to roughly finger the older man.

"Iruka! Please! Can't...going to..." Kakashi stuttered out. Iruka sped up his fingers, leaning back to watch as the silver-haired jounin arched his back, his whole body shaking with desire as he came all over Iruka's couch. Iruka continued moving his fingers, milking out every drop of Kakashi's orgasm, while Kakashi roughly clutched at the cushions of the couch. Iruka withdrew his fingers and quickly stood up, catching Kakashi before he could fall forwards into the mess he had made.

"Enjoy yourself?" Iruka asked.

"Would have been better if you'd gone all the way", Kakashi pointed out. "Why didn't you? I know you're hard again", he added, as Iruka settled them both on the couch, while still avoiding either of them sitting in the mess which Kakashi had just made.

"When I have a difficult student who won't believe that I'm correct, I sometimes have to demonstrate that I'm telling the truth. I was showing you that you don't have to have sex in order to feel good."

"No, but sex does feel better."

"You know, I'm starting to gain even more respect for the Yondaime...he taught you and managed to retain his sanity."

Kakashi stuck his tongue out again, before curling up against Iruka's side.

"Sometimes I think you're just like a big child", Iruka sighed. He looked over Kakashi at the come streaks across the couch: "Then again, maybe not", he added.

"So, was that dessert then, or is there more?" Kakashi asked.

"No sex", Iruka said firmly.

"Fine. I'm going to join Genma and Raido tomorrow for Genma's birthday, wanna join us?"

"I think a threesome is more than enough", Iruka sighed. "Did anything I say get through to you?" he asked, as Kakashi stood up and stretched, retrieving his trousers and pulling them back on.

"Iruka, I like that you care about me so much that you're worried about me, but like I said, everything's fine", Kakashi replied, replacing his mask over his face. "Thanks for dinner", he added, before heading over to leave through Iruka's window, leaving the younger chunin sighing, both at his friend's attitude and the mess he now had to clean up.

* * *

**Next Part of Series - Will Kakashi follow Iruka's advice and pick someone? Or will he just continue what he's already doing? June 15th!**


End file.
